Down the Iron
by MENDAG
Summary: Scarlett and Jaye agreed to go on a stealth mission. However, the unexpected curve of events cause them to look at the world in a different angle. (Jaye X Firefly, Snake X Scarlett, Storm Shadow X OC). Rated T for dirty language.
1. Chapter 1

**My first story, which was uploaded somewhere in July, was a VERY rough version of my first chapter and the opening. **

**So I decided to re-write it with a LOT of improvements, partially because I finally got to know how to use this site with comfort. **

**Since I am very busy with my school curriculum, my updates won't be as fast, but I'll try to write additional chapters as soon as I can.**

**This story takes place after Retaliation, though I brought back Firefily and Zartan to life because I wanted to avoid making OCs for clarity.**

**ENJOY!**

There were numerous Cobra Operatives patrolling the area, their movements hindered and tired, and yet all so ripe for the killing.

Jaye couldn't understand. Why must this mission be executed in absolute secrecy?

By her logic, letting those Cobra scientists to live would create more unwanted risks, and yet here she is brushing past through easy preys with stupid masks and Darth Vadar voice changer.

_So little number of targets to kill, and yet so much time given for the project. _Thought she.

When she was assigned with Scarlett to clear out a small, secret Cobra research facility somewhere in Detroit, she expected something way more dramatic than being all stealthy like Snake Eyes. She expected showers of bullets, perspiration of battles, explosions, risks, and adventures..

.. which were the exact opposites of what this mission turned out to be.

In fact, this mission required absolutely no killing at all. This was one of those typical Mission Impossible quests where you had to utilize some badass techno-revelation to achieve your goal.

Speaking of technology, Jaye was given a camouflage suit, advanced pistol-silencer, and her favorite mechanical crossbow which she named it Vial.

She was using the suit to be invisible right now, and hopefully she would use the silenced pistol sometime in the future.

Anyways, back to her conundrum..

She was supposed to issue the location of an old, unused gate for Scarlett to sneak in, and together they will raid through the facility to retrieve a small, portable information database that may or may not even be here.

_Yeah, an army of two_. She thought. _They'll never know what hit'em._

As she moved deeper into the base, she began to see some Neo-Vipers under nano-technocrap. She tried her best to ignore them as she passed, for she had to resist the urge to throw a grenade at their face yelling 'SUCK ON THIS LOSER!'

_This better be good, General._ Jaye thought. _You can't order captains around, and I'm definitely in for a helluva fight if this turns out to be a crap for hell._

* * *

Jaye _should_ have found the location by now.

Scarlett was getting anxious by seconds.

The approximate duration of this mission was calculated to be 45 minutes, which was _soooo_ false.

Seriously, a raid through Cobra research facility in 45 minutes? You might just as well tunnel out of North Korea in 5 days.

_You'd better be okay_, _Jaye_. Scarlett thought, _I'm so killing you if you get caught._

Her self-assurances didn't decrease her level of anxiety. In fact, she was almost tempted to give Jaye a buzz when a red dot and a set of coordinates popped up on her phone.

It was the location of the gate Jaye was supposed to send her, or at least that was Scarlett assumed.

_This is it,_ Scarlett thought, grinning. _We're finally going in._

* * *

_Anytime now,_ _Scarlett_. Jaye thought, though she fully regretted sending her partner the location of an old hut where Jaye was imprisoned. _You've gotta help me out of this._

"You motherfucking son of a.."

Jaye was not given enough time to finish her swearing before a ferocious, masculine punch was delivered to her face directly.

"Did anyone ever tell you you talk like a newly-wed bitch without a husband?" Firefly asked, his expression exasperated.

"I like talking bitchly when I'm with a man who doesn't even know how to punch properly.."

That earned her another punch, this time doubled in strength.

_He has a pretty good punch._ She admitted.

"Bitch." Firefly muttered before walking around the room.

Jaye was tied to a metal, silver chair with a man who was named after an insect as her only company.

Guess what? She got caught.

How she got caught Jaye had no idea. Somebody just grabbed her shoulder from behind and dragged her all the way up to this old hut which seemed to be quite distanced from the facility.

"Why didn't you turn me in?" Jaye asked, trying in vain to ignore the metallic taste of her own, vivid blood pouring down from her mouth. "You could have manhandled me all the way down to a proper prison."

"And have our Cobra Commander coming here just to torture you? I don't think so."

"Well, shouldn't the Cobra Commander's version of this so-called 'torture' sound welcoming to your ears?"

"No. In fact, it does not sound at all sweet." Firefly said, flashing her a weird face.

That was when the realization kicked in.

"He tortured _you_? YOU?" Jaye said, disbelief clear on her face. "Why would he even DO that? Aren't you working for him?"

"The Commander does not take kindly to failures or exceptions." Firefly replied, his expression pensive. "I have had my share of torture, and so did Zartan. Storm Shadow, luckily for his talents, never failed."

"That's horrible." Jaye couldn't help but wince at the thought. "How can you still be loyal to him?"

"I have lost my choice in that matter," Firefly said, "a long, _long_ time ago."

He lifted his scarf a little bit to expose his throat, which showed a tanned skin with a nano-mite inscription on it.

_He is being manipulated._ Thought Jaye. _He is forced to be loyal, even though he hates it._

The man standing before her killed countless Joes and innocent people. However, she can't help but think that the cruel murderer wasn't actually him. The grand architect would be the Cobra Commander.

What a silly way to give away your heart.

**This would be the end of chapter 1! I do hope you guys have enjoyed it.**

**Please leave a review or a comment.**

**A special thanks to a mysterious individual - I couldn't remember -, who posted a review on my rough, experimental version of the Prologue.**

**Yes, I will continue this story if you want. Thank you for reviewing my story (though not very official one) when nobody else did.**

**:))**


	2. Chapter 2

**Special thanks to JasmineChyanne and Illustriousgiraffe for taking their time to read my story!**

**I realized after publishing that my story was, again, in its weird, annoying format again. **

**Let's hope this doesn't turn out to be like the first one!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Can't you, like, break free from those nanomites?" Jaye asked. "I mean, you wouldn't let yourself be infected with those critters if you knew the affect was permanent, would you?"

"I was blinded by the Commander's verbal manipulation." Firefly said. "The maximum I can do is to buy groceries of my own liking instead of _his_."

So this man didn't even volunteer. That was just.. _dull_.

"I swear, Firefly." Jaye said, "if there was any justice, you would be free from those goddamn nano-mites."

"Thank you." Firefly said, flashing her a healthy grin. "Though I partly blame myself for being so easy."

_But you were his friend_, Jaye thought, _you weren't in any position to just walk away._

Actually, Jaye found Firefly's company to be very enjoyable. She was almost tempted to ask more questions when...

"Oh well, in that case, you should be blaming yourself RIGHT_ NOW_." Another feminine voice that was unmistakably Scarlett's intervened.

_Oh crap._

"Firefly." Scarlett spat as if the name tasted horrible.

"Scarlett," Firefly, though friendlier in tone, replied. "I haven't anticipated your intervention."

"Likewise,_ I_ haven't seen _your ass_ coming straight at my partner's _face_."

"Scarlett." Jaye said warningly. "He's here to help."

That earned her a _are you nuts?_ look from her partner. "You can't be serious."

"In fact, I am." Firefly answered, dropping all possible means of weaponry down to the ground. "I find your partner's company.. very attractive."

"Drop your gun, Scarlett," Jaye said, "I know there's one shotgun hiding under your ass, and I know that had been bugging you the whole time."

Scarlett now seemed terribly confused, though she quickly heeded to her partner.

_Yeah, storing a shotgun under your pants may prove a bit difficult._ Jaye thought.

After all the weapon removals, Scarlett started observing her surroundings and the situation before her.

"Do you usually keep pleasant companies tied back to a chair?" She asked, clearly suspicious.

_Oh._

Both Jaye and Firefly were so engrossed in their conversation that neither of them noticed each other's positions.

Firefly, looking ashamed, quickly broke Jaye's handcuffs with his bare hands.

"Do you usually hit your pleasant companies until they look like a monster out of **_Pacific Rim_**?" Scarlett asked, examining Jaye's injuries.

_Shit._

"She was attacked by a rogue bear. She was all red with blood when I found her."

That really didn't make any sense, but it seemed to work with Scarlett.

"Think about it. Being attacked by a bear in the middle of Detroit. That very idea must have left her.. unstable. She was all bitchy and kicky until I finally calmed her down.."

"With a punch." Scarlett finished, though she no longer sounded suspecting. "Seriously, Firefly? You can't hit a woman square in her face. That's a very valid example of_ socially unacceptable._"

"I thought he was trying to kill me." Jaye said, stretching. "So I gave him my hell."

"_Oh_," Scarlett said, understanding. "Code TALKING BITCH?"

"Yeah."

For a moment, Scarlett almost looked sorry for the man.

* * *

This unexpected encounter with Firefly and Jaye's newly forged relationship eased the mission a lot. The trio was able to breach through the security system with Jaye and Scarlett camouflaged and fully armed, while Firefly escorted the two women to the main computer core where the information database was stored, which, by the way, turned out to be an ordinary USB pen drive.

Getting out of the facility was even easier. All they had to do was to stay invisible while Firefly walked them all the way up to an unused exit.

"You should be able to find a subway if you keep true." Firefly instructed, "there aren't many cars passing by nowadays. So I suggest you ask your general for transportation."

"Wait," Jaye said, "you're not coming?"

His denial really freaked her out. She was sure Firefly was going to escape along with her partner. He had helped them in so many ways to express his hate for Cobra and..

.. and he still won't choose the Joes?

"Jaye," Scarlett said, "he can't just walk out of the base and never come back. Do you know why? Because he will eventually side with Cobra. He is _programmed_ to come back."

Part of Jaye would have loved to have one helluva argument. However, she knew Scarlett was right. As long as Firefly had those goddamn nano-mites implanted on his body, his heart will never truly be the Joes'.

"I'll be okay." Firefly said, though that sounded more like a question.

"You _have_ to come with us." Jaye said, "if the Commander finds out about your involvement, he's gonna be _soooo_ pissed."

"The information database isn't that important." Firefly answered indignantly. "In fact, it's useless to us right now."

"That won't protect you from his anger."

"Yes, it will." Firefly flashed her his signature smirk. "I will be fine. I always am, remember?"

"Yeah, but that's not the point, Firefly." Jaye said. "The point is, you showed willingness to help your _enemies_. No matter how small or big a fish you're giving away, the very concept of helping the Joes means betraying the Cobra."

He shook his head, though no protests came out of his mouth.

"Can't you understand?" Jaye said angrily, "you will FUCKING DIE if Commander finds this out."

"I'm stronger than you think." He managed before turning back to leave. "I am not weak."

* * *

**This would be the end of chapter 2!**

**I would put more Jaye X Firefly on later chapters, just let me work on the filler ones first! :))))**

**Please review, comment, and read my story! :))**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have revised my previous two chapters according to the reviews I got. So if you think there's something funny and misfit about chapter 3, please revisit my previous two chapters for alterations!**

**Thanks for revisiting my story SpawnOfCthulhu! You really gave me the motivation to keep this story going.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

'I am stronger than you think.' He had said.

What did he mean by that?

Did he think he can dodge the Commander's grasp without any consequences?

Were there any specific reasons why he was so keen on not joining her back to the Pit?

Did he even stand a chance against the evil, devious Cobra Commander?

So many questions, and yet, Jaye didn't even have a single answer.

What kept him from doing the right thing? The nano-mites?

Jaye was sure the doctors down at the Pit would find a way to take it out of him, just like they did with Baroness.

Then what else?

Did he hate the Joes so much that he would rather stay with the Commander?

_Not likely._ Thought Jaye as she pondered over the conversation she had with Firefly at the old hut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Then again, Jaye was confused.

* * *

There are only three individuals that can make people disappear.

One, the Cobra Commander's most trusted lieutenant.

Two, the Commander's close acquaintance.

Three, the head of the Cobra's military department.

Fortunately for Firefly..

He was all three.

He ensured the Commander was not aware of this. He ensured no one was aware of his helping the Cobra's archenemies.

But it needed to happen.

He just needed to help those two women from the Joes.

He wanted to surprise the Commander.

_You see, I am not that much of a failure as you always told me. Rex. _Thought Firefly, _I'll prove it. I** can** prove it._

Standing up, Firefly smirked as he went back to the facility, leaving the hut's door open.

* * *

"General, I always respect your careful judgment." Jaye said, "but _this_.. this is a deal breaker."

"You're asking me to stage a rescue mission for a Cobra who likes being who he is." General Hawk shot back. "That sounds very stupid-ass, if you ask me."

"I told you. He_ hates_ who he is." Jaye insisted, his face painted scarlet. "I met him in an old hut, and we kinda had a conversation.."

"With your hands and legs tied back to a silver chair!" Hawk bellowed. "_Captain_ Jaye Burnett. I thought you were a lot tougher than this."

Jaye was almost tempted to go code TALKING BITCH again when Scarlett jumped in.

"Firefly showed no signs of affectionate behavior." She said, "Jaye, he is manipulating you."

Now it was Jaye's turn to raise her voice.

"WHAT?!" Jaye exploded. "Scarlett, you heard him talking! He really_ is_ sick of Cobra Commander!"

"If he is," General Hawk intervened, "why isn't he with you?"

Jaye opened her mouth to deliver another round of tongue-lashing when General Hawk's statement dried her lips.

Why isn't he with her?

Well, because..

.

.

.

Jaye couldn't think of an answer.

"Yeah, see?" Hawk said. "He is not interested in the Joes."

* * *

**Okay, this chapter was completely a filler one!**

**I'll post the next one as soon as possible.**

**Please post a review, it really helps!**


	4. Chapter 4

**For those who still don't understand JayeXFirefly pairing, wait and see what happens! * evil laugh ***

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"An information database?" Eerie voice of the mighty Cobra Commander screeched.

"Y..yes, sir."

"Are you _quite_ sure it is stolen?"

"Certainly. The main computing core only granted access to the most, elite members of the facility."

"When was this stolen?"

"We don't exactly know, sir."

Cobra Commander hissed in displeasure. "I can't trust anything to you people, can I?"

The Neo-Viper dropped his head, obviously ashamed.

"Activate protocol FASTPREY and reconnect the database with this facility."

"Yes, sir."

"Make sure you sync it correctly." The Commander added. "I want the Joes to suffer."

The Neo-Viper bowed and hurried out of the room, looking eager to execute the Commander's orders.

When the room was silent, Commander murmured out loud. "I suspect you were in charge of the facility when this occurred?"

At that, a shadowy figure slowly crept out of nowhere.

It was Firefly. A s_miling_ Firefly.

"What makes you think that?" He asked, looking amused. "If I _was_ in charge, those kind of flawed thefts would've never happened."

"Answer my question."

"I was not in charge, Commander."

"Then who was?"

_Nobody. _

When Firefly did not reply, the Commander added. "Who do you suppose stole our drive? The Joes?"

That earned the Cobra Commander a _Oh please! _look from his companion.

"The Joes don't even know the location of this base." Firefly said coolly, his face twisting into _They are dumb as hell, remember? _smile. "They are too busy trying to find our _main_ facility, which they won't succeed in another million years."

"They'll only see what we want them to see." The Commander agreed. "Though, that's not the point I was talking about, Firefly."

"That what _is_ your point?" Firefly asked. "That this theft wasn't done by the Joes?"

"No." The Commander said, his head tilted in thought. "I didn't say that."

"But you just did. You just said the Joes will only see what you want them to see."

The Commander lifted his head. "So you're saying the Joes somehow managed to breech through our security system?"

_Why not? It broke so easily._

"All I'm saying is, are you _SURE_ the Joes are that dumb?"

"Yes. I'm certain."

_Then you underestimate them._

It was time to wrap this up.

"You know," he started, "we can't occupy ourselves with affairs that are no longer relevant."

"So?"

"So why not dismiss this case? That information database won't help the Joes at all, assuming they _were_ the ones who operated this theft."

Firefly admitted.

He talked like a badass trickster.

The Commander stirred at his suggestion, his heading tilting sideways again to indicate that the Cobra Commander is deep in thought.

"That information database contained an unfinished protocol that needs completion." He, at last, spoke. "I can't let it go."

"Then I'll send in a stealth team to infiltrate the base." Firefly added, "in fact, I'll personally lead the squad."

That earned him a stare.

"Indeed, that would be sensible." Cobra Commander said. "The protocol FASTPREY will surely handicap their level of mobility."

_And we launch an attack just to top it all up. _Firefly thought. _That will surely mean victory._

"Well? I'm ready now." Cobra Commander, clearly showing impatience, muttered.

"Oh, I can do now." was Firefly's reply as he exited the room.

The Commander just sat on his throne, trying to map this mission out.

The protocol FASTPREY was a deadly bio-mechanical weapon that was primarily designed to stop the opposed factions from getting any useful information from any portable means of valuable information.

Upon activation, it projects a paralyzing smoke, very contagious, that drives nearly anyone unconscious for good half-an-hour.

When ordered, it can also create a massive explosion, killing everybody within its radius.

The Cobra Commander cursed himself for not perfecting the FASTPREY.

_Every conclusions derive from observations and analysis. _He thought. _Experiments are sometimes very necessary to better utilize this weapon._

.

.

.

His mind drifted back to the days where he studied in labs with his sister, Anna, dropping by for dinner.

He loved it when Duke was with her.

He was such a nice company.

He was such an energetic battery.

But now..

it was quite funny how things worked out.

Duke is a dead battery, which needed to be killed.

_You won't get away with this. Duke. Y__ou and your Joes will fall, and this time for keeps._

_._

_._

_._

On the other hand, the Cobra Commander was uncomfortable with the idea of Firefly leading the whole strike team.

Firefly always performed his missions solo. He never led a team, he never led anyone.

He only led himself.

Zartan didn't help as well.

He was an excellent infiltrator, however, he never showed any competence in leading a team.

The only Cobra operative who excelled in such skills was Storm Shadow.

Who was a betrayer.

Who was a dangerous individual to be kept alive.

Elimination was necessary.

* * *

_Snake Eyes was staring at him._

_His black-clad sword brother... he was looking at him._

_Actually,_

_Snake Eyes was savoring the sight of his sword-brother dying._

_Snake Eyes' blue, sparkling eyes beamed with pleasure while his face twisted into a loathing, devious smile that looked so much like.._

_... like ... like his._

_That was the smile he gave to the Joes he killed. _

_That was the smile he gave to the Commander, reporting his success._

_That was the smile he always showed when thinking of murdering._

_That terrible, sadistic, and monstrous smile._

_He.. he was a **monster.**_

_Monster beyond comprehension._

_Monster beyond any sympathy._

_Just a pure, horrid monster who should be dead._

_Who should pay the price._

_Who should not even exist..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_-Snap._

Storm Shadow jerked awake, gasping for air.

For a moment, he couldn't breath.

For a moment, he forgot who he really was.

Then memories flooded his head, making his head ache even more.

He was in the woods.

He was lost.

He was looking for shelter.

His clothes were dirty.

His face filled with scratches, bites, and grain.

Then reality kicked in.

He was sleeping on a tree, only to fall from his nightmares.

His legs ached, his right thigh was worse.

His chest throbbed, his clothes stuck to his skin.

Given all the physical discomforts, Storm Shadow tried hard not to scream in frustration.

He tore his clothes off, only to shiver from the freezing coldness that quickly invaded his body.

He had nowhere else to go.

The Joes wouldn't take him in, not with all the terrible pain he inflicted upon them.

"I am beyond humanity." Storm Shadow whispered, feeling his body shake. "I.. I don't know where I stand."

Well, actually, he wanted to disappear.

Oblivion. That was where he wanted to be.

He wanted to reincarnate into something less horrifying.

Think about it.

How could he pay the price for killing so many individuals?

How could he pay the price for hurting his own sword brother?

How.. how could he join the Cobra?

He was blind.

After all he had committed, after all he had been through ..

Storm Shadow lost his very confidence.

He was broken.

"I shall die." Storm Shadow said, insanity crawling out of his eyes. "That's the least I could do."

He stood up, sloppily gathering his clothes.

_Walk. _Little voice inside him whispered. _Walk until you can walk no more._

Instantly, Storm Shadow obeyed. He had to walk anyway. He needed to go somewhere.

But he couldn't think of where.

Where should he go? Storm Shadow blinked.

Then, suddenly, a thought struck his head.

His will.

His self-desire.

He started walking.

Walking into the civilization.

**.**

**.**

**.**

He wanted to visit the Joes again. He wanted to see his cousin, his sword-brother, and this.. able leader who kept the Joes flowing for many years.

He wanted to talk to him.

He wanted to let him know that Cobra was planning something big and hideous.

He sighed.

_I'm sorry. Snake Eyes. _He thought. _Maybe I'll receive the honor of telling you that in person._

* * *

Pricilla Enny, or code named Star, was having a rotten day.

The training was harsh, the facility was huge, her room had cockroaches, and she was experiencing homesick.

Really and truly, she was beginning to regret the day she enlisted to be the lone, female doctor.

Well, she didn't really _enlist_...

_Forced_ would be the correct vocabulary.

Her uncle, General Hawk, led and ran this secret organization.

She was just returning to her home from work when she was gagged, drugged, and manhandled all the way down to..

.. somewhere under FUCKING EGYPT.

Hawk tried to calm her down, but the facility was filled with Star's screams and swearings for a good twenty-minutes, eventually to be knocked out by this sergeant called Snake Eyes.

As the day went on, however, Star noticed how desperate these soldiers needed her profession.

Each day, the wounded would drop by, and she would treat them.

The wounds really varied from a scratch from a knife to a roadkill.

In other words, she had some extremes, and some pretty simple injuries.

It felt like really working in a military group.

She would feel important around them.

She began to feel needed.

Her affection towards the Joes multiplied when one day, a soldier smiled and politely greeted her with all due respect.

He was one of those 'extreme' patients she successfully took care of.

He was shot by a sniper. However, Cilla's ingenious, experienced, and skilled techniques brought him back to life.

He was grateful, and so was she for expressing it.

She felt good.

So she started making progress.

She made few friends, learned to like Block's cooking, and got to know these people better.

But one thing she really liked about these people was, there weren't any bullies, perverts, or any kind of socially-unacceptable males.

This so-called Joes had some respect.

They were disciplined.

They knew how to follow orders, and they were willing to go through any kind of pain to make themselves able.

They were true soldiers at heart.

But seriously, the environment definitely needed some improvement.

_The only thing nice about this place is one of those tuna sandwiches with tomato toppings on it. _

"Mind if I sit next to you?"

A deep, masculine voice kicked her out of her reverie.

She turned to see a stout, defined man probably in his mid-thirties.

He looked tough, though his warm, blue eyes and reddish nose told her he was the opposite of what he looked.

He was.. something_ nice_ to look at.

A combination of _I can kill you in less than 6 seconds _toughness, _don't screw with me, I've really had a bad night _atmosphere, and _I love you _kind of friendliness.

She must have stared, for he flashed her a genuine smile. "Can I sit next to you?"

"Yeah, sure." was her response.

He grinned and sat, his dish filled with healthy food.

_About 14 tunas died for my bowl, on the other hand._

She had exactly 12 tuna sandwiches.

"I'm Duke, by the way." He said, attacking his food with his fork.

"Pricilla Enny." She answered, staring at her bowl. "You can call me Cilla, or Star. Whatever you want."

"You're new here, aren't you?"

"Yes. But I knew General Hawk when I was little, though."

"How?"

"I'm his niece."

That earned her a _Ohmifreakingod_ look from Duke.

"I don't think the General has any daughters.."

"No. I'm not his _daughter._ I'm his niece, he's my uncle."

That seemed to shut down the _Hitler found the Jews! Surprise! _mode.

"So, what are your specialties?"

"I am a doctor."

That earned her an understanding nod. "We were running short of decent doctors."

"Well, here I am."

"How many patients have you treated til now?"

"Billions in my life, and only about 50 since I joined this organization."

"That's quite a lot."

"Exactly. But, I'm not really surprised."

He arched an eye brow.

"I meant, you guys are assigned missions on a daily basis. It is perfectly normal for some of you to get hurt.."

"We're not supermen or catwomen." Duke said, "we all die from bullets, our bones break, and we get tired."

Cilla blushed, realizing the mistake she accidentally spat.

"Sorry." She managed before starting with her sandwich.

Then, suddenly an alarm went off.

It was a depressing, screeching alarm that surely meant something bad.

It seemed like it was designed to force attention from everyone.

Something happened.

"What's going on?"

"Infiltration." Duke said, getting up. "Probably Cobra."

Already, the Joes were exiting the cafeteria to retrieve their weapons and armors.

"Wait,_ Cobra_?" Cilla blurted out, quickly shutting her mouth as if to stop herself from saying something.

She promised to her uncle.

She wouldn't reveal her little secret.

"Cilla?" Duke asked.

Cilla just raised her head, looking at Duke.

"You are going to be _very_ busy tonight."

* * *

**This is a LONG one.**

**Sorry to take so long.. school was hindering my progress :(**

**So here comes chapter 4!**

**Please post a review!**


End file.
